Little Girl: A goonie Fanfiction
by 1Dprincess26
Summary: Clary is Andy's younger sister and she's a goonie. Her and Andy don't exactly see eye to eye. he loves the goondocks and can't stand that jerk Troy. She also has quite the crush on Mikey Walsh. If he'd notice her. So what happens on the adventure to One Eyed Willie's treasure?
1. Chapter 1:Hey

The morning of the last Goonie Weekend. I didn't want it to be but thanks to the jerk Troy Perkins and his dad my only friends had to leave the goondocks. I got up and brushed my pink hair and put it in a side ponytail. Yep I was in a higher class Oregon family and my hair was pink. Luckily I was the baby so I could to anything I wanted. I put on my Cyndi Lauper T-shirt turned tank top with pink suspenders and my jeans. Putting on my lime green doc martens I left the house. I biked down to the Goondocks. I hopped Mikeys fence and politely knocked on the door.

"Hey Tunes." Mikey said and let me in. Tunes was my goonie name because I loved singing especially Cyndi Lauper. Mouth was already there and Brand was working out as usual.

"Hey Mikey, Brand, Mouth what's going on?" I asked.

"Oh I'm bagging on Brand because he failed his drivers test so we're stuck here." Mouth said I just shook my head in disappointment. Then the bell rang.

"Jerk alert!" Mouth called.

"Hey guys you gotta let me in! I just saw the most amazing thing in my entire life!" Chunk said.

"First you gotta do the Truffle shuffle!"

"But tunes is here!" He said.

"I won't look Chunk." I replied.

"There she won't look now do it!"Mouth said.

"Come on!"Chunk begged.

"DO IT!" And he did shaking his gut but I was grateful to my promise and didn't look.

"Alright thats enough Mouth." Mikey said thank god he was there. Poor Chunk.

"Alright." Mouth said and Mikey pulled the switch to let Chunk in.

"You guys shoulda' seen it." Chunk sounded so amazed. "Cop cars...chasin' this four wheel deal It was the most amazing thing I ever saw."

"More amazing than the time Michael Jackson came to your house to use the bathroom?" Mikey asked.

"Or the time you ate your weight in Godfather's Pizza?"Mouth asked.

"Or the time you told me Cyndi Lauper made you cookies?" I asked.

"Alright those things didn't happen Micheal Jackson didn't come over to my house. But his sister did!" Chink said and when I looked out the window I saw Data and his zipline.

"Screen Door!" I said and they opened the door but Data still went through. He hit Chunk and the statue on the table fell over. The piece that fell off was important.

"Oh my god that's my mom's most favorite piece!" Mikey said it was a small clay penis.

"You wouldn't be here if it wasn't!"Mouth said impersonationg Groucho Marx.

"Shut up Mouth go get some glue." I said and he got osme super glue but these boys I called my friends glued it on upside down. Data was talking about Detroit that's where he was moving. Mikey refused to believe it was happening.

"I wish you guys could stay." I said.

"At least you get to stay." Mikey said.

"I don't want to, not if you guys aren't." Mikey blushed did he like me too? His mom walked in with a nice looking lady who only spoke spanish and Mouth volunteered to translate for her. He would scare her so badly. When his mom left we were all talking about the attic.

"Yeah let's go it'll be fun!" I said and there we were going up to the basement.


	2. Chapter 2: The Map

Chapter 2: The Map  
The attic was so cool. I loved it. Being the curator of the museum he got all the rejects in his attic. Mikey was getting antsy.

"Can we go now? It's dusty up here. My Hay Fever's acting up." Mikey said. I turned around for one minute and Mouth had his tongue in the painting.

"Mikey! Come here and make me feel like a woman. Come on, give me a nice, wet, lickery kiss."Mouth said

"Stop it! You're ruining the painting!" Mikey said.

"You're ruining my joke!" He was arguing and they chunk found a map.

"1632. Is that a year?" Chunk asked.

"No it's your top score on Pole Position." Mouth said.

"Yes, it's a year. It's a map of our coastline." Mikey said.

"What's all that Spanish junk right there?"Brand asked.

"Mouth, you said you can translate. Translate." I said.

"Ye Intruders beware, crushing death and grief,...soaked with blood of the trespassing thief. " Mouth read wow spooky.

"This map is old news. Everybody went looking for that when our parents were our age. Haven't you heard of him? What's his name? The pirate guy. One-Eyed Willy." Brand said.

"One-Eyed Willy the most famous pirate in his time. My dad told me all about him. " Mikey said.

"Dad'll do anything to put you to sleep."

"No! See, One-Eyed Willy stole a treasure once. And it was full of rubies and emeralds." Mikey said.

"And diamonds?" Chunk asked.

"And diamonds. Then he loaded it onto his ship...and sailed away into the sunset. Until the British king found out about it and sent out his whole armadato go after him. It took them a couple of weeks to catch up with Willy. A firefight began between the armada and Willy's ship the Inferno. During the firefight, there were... guns and cannons bursting here and there. Then Willy fled, because he knew he'd get killed if he stayed around and the British blew up the walls around him. He got caved in,and he's been there ever since."

"Forever?"Data asked.

"Forever."Mikey replied.

"And ever?" Chunk asked.

"Trapped." Mikey said.

"You sound as corny as Dad does." Brand said.

"My dad tells the truth. Know what he said? He said One-Eyed Willy and his bunchwere down there for years. they were digging tunnels and caves. Setting booty traps." Mikey said.

"Booby traps." I said.

"Setting booby traps so anybody who tried to get in would die. Then he killed all his men." mikey said.

"Why?" Data asked. "Why kill all of them?"

"So they wouldn't get his treasure." Mikey said.

"Wait a minute. If he killed all his men, how did the map get out?" Chunk said.

"My dad said one of the guys must have gotten out with the map." Mikey said I took his hand.

"I believe you Mikey." I said and we both blushed. Chunk broke aother thing it was a newspaper article about this guy Chester Copperpot who went after the treasure but disappeared. We had to go after this treasure we could save the goondocks. We developed a plan and we would go after that treasure.


	3. Chapter 3:The Lighthouse Lounge

Chapter 3: The Lighthouse Lounge

After binding Brand with his excersizing equipment and hopped on our bikes to find the treasure. We biked down to Cannon Beach. Mikey had a dubloon and the holes in it lined up with the restaurant and after walking 100 steps (As the map had dictated to us) We were at the doors of the Lighthouse Lounge. We went inside and looked around. We thought it was a restaurant and this big woman walked up to us.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Water! Five waters." Mikey said and we all nodded.

"No." Mouth said we tried to stop him. "No! I want the Veal Scallopine,I want the Fettucini Alfredo,a bottle of Fettucini, a 1981." She grabbed his head.

"The only thing we serve is tongue. You kids like tongue?" She asked and we all shook our heads covering our mouths. We sat down and Chunk was really scared.

"You alright, Chunk? Hey guys." Data said.

"I know, I know..." Chunk was hyperventilating.

"What happened to the two guys in the polyester suits that came beforeus? What happened to them?"

"I know."Chunk said.

"What, what is it? Spit it out."I said.

"You guys, if we don't get out of here soon, there's gonna be some...hostage crisis. Out in the garage, O..ORV, four wheel drive, bullet holes the size of...Matzah Balls!" We had to cover Chunk's mouth to keep the people there from hearing us.

"Chunk, I'm starting to O.D. on all your bullshit stories."Mouth said we all were suddenly the woman walked back out with brown liquid. Mouth had to challenge her.

"This is water?" Mouth asked.

"It's wet isn't it?"She replied and we just sat there. Mikey asked to go downt o the bathroom. and I was alone with the guys.

"Alright admit it."Mouth said.

"Admit what?" I asked.

"That you like Mikey."

"How did you know?"

"How could we not you two both show it not meaning to." Mouth said and I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't you dare tell him! I'll tell him when I'm ready."I said and suddenly Mikey ran out and we followed him out. We hid out behind a rock Mikey was going on about this creature in the basement and then the people were hauling out this big bag with something in it into their car. We then decided to go back inside the restaurant I wanted to find the treasure.


	4. Chapter 4: We Can Do This

Chapter 4: We Can Do This

We walked back in and after we got inside Andy and Stef ran in freaking out about fish monsters. The boys and I wanted to go downstairs. Brand wouldn't let us.

"What if we find something, huh? A couple more minutes isn't going to hurt." Mikey said.

"Come on, Mikey. We're going right now!" Brand said.

"No."

"Listen to your big brother." Chunk said.

"Hey Brand, give him a few minutes. ...as long as you stay here, with me." Andi said. Ugh she made me gag.

"Wait." Mouth said.

"Listen to her; she knows what she's talking about."Mikey said.

"Yeah, she does."

"Yeah." Chunk said

"Yeah, listen to her."Data said.

"Let's go!" We all said but Andi grabbed me by my suspenders.

"Clary what are you doing here? This is too dangerous for you!" She said.

"First of all I'm a goonie! I'm trying to help my friends save their home. And I am not a little girl!" I said and freeing from her grasp I ran downstairs with the boys they followed suit. We all heard the supposed creature and fell into the storage room. Andi fell on top of Brand. They went to kiss.

"Shame, shame." Chunk said.

"We know your name." Data said.

"Come on, Brand, slip her the tongue!" Mouth said and I laughed.

"That's disgusting. No, I can't even look. Oh...can't...oh...that's sick. That really is sick."Stef said and after getting Chunk up and Brand and Mikey fighting we found the entrance to the cave.

"50 dollar bills! 50 dollar bills!" Data was screaming.

"They're fake!" Brand said.

"It's 25 years for counterfeiting!"Andy cried.

"Hey guys I know these people." Stef said holding a paper clipping it was the Fratelli's a family of criminals and they were above us. Chunk went to leave and found a stiff. But we had to get out of there fast they had come back.

"That's the only way out Brand." Mikey said and we all climbed into the hole Mikey and I last.

"What about Chunk?" I asked Chunk get himself out.

"Chunk go get some help. Find the police."Mikey whispered and he climbed out the window as we went down into the depths of One Eyed Willie's tunnels we were going to find this treasure. Mikey stepped on Stef's glasses and suddenly we found a maze of pipes.

"Maybe if we tug on them we could get help!" Mikey suggested and we did all crying 'HELP!' but the water was starting to come out.

"REVERSE PRESSURE!" Mouth shouted and tried to block the water but we couldn't and Data revealed a tunnel. We climbed into it and as we were walking we saw a trail of things. Andi was going crazy.

"Ten minutes ago..."She said.

"Come on, Andi." Mouth said.

"Troy was looking down my shirt. Who cares? There's nothing wrong with that, is there? If I wasn't so stupid he'd still be looking down my shirt."

"You guys, listen to her." Brand said.

"What's the matter with her?" Data asked.

"Andi...it's okay." Brand tried to calm her down she was starting to scare us.

"Is she alright?"

"It's okay. Andi? Andi?" Brand siad.

"Hey Andi!" Data said

"Andi!" Brand tried to get her attention.

"I should have let him look at my body. Don't I have a beautiful body? Don't I have a beautiful body?" She asked him. Wow. Awkward.

"You've got a great body, a great body." He replied nice save.

"I have a beautiful body. How many more years do I have, before I, get old and fat; before, my hair falls out, before I look like him." She pointed to a skeleton. "Like him!" She screamed. we went towards the skeleton and found his ID.

"It's Chester Copperpot."I said the boys took some candles Data walked back. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"To set some booty traps." Data replied.

"Booby traps." I corrected.

"That's what I said." He walked back Mikey pulled this wire and it was a trap.

"Guys don't move!" Mikey said. The boulders were going to fall. "Run guys run!" I said we weren't going to die now! Not here.


	5. Chapter 5: I've Always Liked You

Chapter 5: I've always liked you

We were walking and walking and after we were attacked by bats I had to bring up the courage to tell Mikey.

"Mikey I need to talk to you right now." I said grabbing his hand.

"What's wrong Tunes?" He asked.

"I like you. A lot." His face turned beet red and so did mine.

"You do?" He asked.

"Yes so much."

"I've always liked you Clary."And then he kissed me and I kissed back when we brooke apart everyone was staring.

"Finally!" Mouth said and my blush grew even redder.

"About time!" Brand said and we held each other's hand climbing through the tunnel.

"Wow look! It's a beautiful waterfall!" Andi said and we walked in. There were a bunch of coins in it too.

"Wow! It's a giant piggybank!" Data exclaimed.

"We're rich! I don't believe it."Andi said suddenly sane again thank god.

"You guys, we found it. We found the gold!" Mikey said looking at me and I smiled.

"Gold and silver! It's shining all over the place."Brand said.

"Gold! Guys, we did it!" Mouth said.

"Brand, hold the lantern for me." Data said.

"Rich stuff!"

"Hey, Mouth, what year was that map made?"

"Oh, I don't know. Probably a couple hundred years before, President Lincoln, (inspects George Washington, uh, Martin Sheen." Mouth said and Stef took the coin from him.

"Martin Sheen? That's President Kennedy, you idiot!" She said.

"Well, same difference! I mean, he played Kennedy once."

"Oh, that's really smart. I'm glad you know you're using your brain."

"Yeah, well at least I have a brain!"

"Wait guys wait this is the old wishing well!" I said.

"It must be the old mossgarden wishing well." Brand said and I nodded.

"You know, I always used to believe that when you threw your money in, it turned into your wish." Andi said and I nodded again I did too.

"You take that coin, and I'll take two coins. I'll take all your coins and you won't get any."Mikey was dictationg what to take.

"Hey, that's not fair." Data said.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Stop. Stop."Stef said and the boys looked up at her.

"Why?" Data asked.

"You can't do this." I said suddenly realizing what was actually going on.

"Why?" Data and Mikey asked looking at Stef and I.

"Because, these are somebody else's wishes. They're somebody else's dreams." She said.

"Yeah, but you know what? This one, this one righthere, this was my dream, my wish, and it didn't come true. So I'm takin' it back. I'm takin' 'em all back." Mouth said and dived under.

"Come on, One-eyed Willy, what does this have to do with the map? Is this just another one of your tricks?" Mikey asked out loud.

"We'll find the treasure I know it." I said holding his hand and kissed his cheek.


	6. Chapter 6: Our Time

Chapter 6:Our Time

We stood in the wishing well and someone familiar was above us. It was that jerk Troy. He threw a coin down and Brand threw it back it was really funny.

"Hey! Who's down there?" Troy asked.

"It's Troy."Stef stated.

"Hey guys, it's Troy!" Data said and we all shouted up to him.

"Andi, Is that you?" He asked my sister.

"Yes Troy, it's me. We're stuck down here. Please send down the bucket and the rope." She replied.

"What the hell are you doing at the bottom of a well?"

"Don't ask these stupid questions, we're stuck, just send down the bucket. Come on."

"Oh." Was all he said and then he sent down the bucket. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to go on with Mikey and while they argued about who would go first we looked at eachother the same idea going through our heads. Mikey started to mumble to himself.

"Chester Copperpot...Chester Copperpot...Chester Copperpot! Don't you guys see? Don't you realize? He was a pro. He never made it this far. Look how far we've come. We've got a chance." He said.

"Chance at what, Mikey? Clary? Getting killed? Look, if we keep going someone's really gonna get hurt, maybe dead. Besides, we gotta get to the police." Andi said.

"Maybe Chunk already got to the police." I said.

"Maybe Chunk is dead." She said.

"Don't say that. Never say that. Goonies never say "die"." Mikey said.

"I'm not a Goonie. I wanna go home." She said.

"I forgot. But still...don't you realize? The next time we see sky it'll be over another town. The next time you take a test, it'll be in some other school. Our parents, they want the bestest stuff for us. But right now they gotta do what's right for them, 'cause it's their time. Their time, up there. Down here it's our time. It's our time down here. That's all over the second we ride up "Troy's bucket"."

"He's right we go up their I'll never see you guys again and I don't want to give Troy the satisfaction. If we go up now him and his dad win. Do you really want that when we could do this?" I asked and then they all agreed. We were going on. Andy put Troys sweater on the bucket and made it heavy with some rocks. We walked on and saw pegs which Mikey used the key from Copperpot on and a booby trap fell making Data fall. Luckily he was saved by one of his inventions.

"Hey you guys I'm in another room!" Data said and we climbed down into the seperate room careful of the spikes. We were led into this cool cavern with tunnels that looked like a skull. We all had to take a bathroom break and Andi said she wanted to get Brand and kiss him.

"Alright do it then." I said and she called Brand but he sent Mikey. Oh good lord. She full on kissed him and he was just shocked. He stumbled out and fell on me. "Are you okay?" I asked him. He nodded. "Then come here." I said and kissed him again with even more passion. "I kiss better than Andy right?" I asked and he nodded.

"Much better than Andy, Clary." He said and I smiled.

"Come on let's go." I said and we left. But the Fratellis were getting closer to us we had to cross a log and thanks to data we held them off with him slick shoes. We had almost no time left now.


	7. Chapter 7: We've Found It

Chapter 7: We've Found it

We ran into the next room and there was an organ made from a skeleton.

"I've taken piano lessons I can do this." I said.

"Clary no let me do it! You could get killed." Andy said.

"You have yet to realize that you stopped taking piano lessons I've been taking them constantly since I was four. I am not a little girl!" I said and pushed her out of the way stepping up towards the bones.

"Translate it Mouth." Mikey said.

"To move on play the tune as each note said. If you make too many mistakes, ye will surly be..." Mouth wouldn't finish the sentence.

"What? What?" Stef asked.

"Be what?" Andy asked.

"Muerto." Mouth replied.

"Muerto?"Mikey asked.

"What's that? Come on!"Stef said.

"Dead."Mouth said.

"Oh, God!"

"Dead." Andy said.

"You mean we gotta play the bones to get outta here." Brand said.

"Exactly." I said and they handed me the map which had notes on the back. I played the notes and got out of there. But wait shouldn't we have closed the door at least a little bit? A waterslide tunnel was next and it was really fun. When we landed in the water I never expected that we find it. When we popped up we were all hugging. "Guys look!" I said as we turned around. We found it we found the ship.

"Come on let's go." Brand said and we climbed up to the ship.

"Come on you guys." Mikey said.

"Do you really think there's a treasure here?" Andy asked.

"Andi, this whole ship's a treasure."

"Oh! Mikey look." She pointed to a skeleton.

"Ah, it's nothing to worry about Andi, it's only a skeleton." Mikey said but when he turned it around there were daggers gouging his eyes.

"Ewww." Suddenly we all heard Data fall.

"Data are you okay?" We asked.

"Data's okay. But Data's tired of falling and Data's tired of skeletons." He replied.

"Why didn't you use the stairs." Brand said.

"Use the stairs! Some idiot up there tells me to use the stairs when Data's falling. Data says nobody cares anymore. Stairs. " Data said and we walked down to him.

"Data's okay." Mikey said.

"And they tell me I have stupid inventions. And I'm spending months and months studying on them and inventing them. God! What fun I have." Poor Data. We were at a stand still we couldn't find the gold.


	8. Chapter 8: Treasure

Chapter 8: Treasure

"Mouth translate." Mikey said we needed to find that gold.

"Ah, translate nothing! It's just a sketch of the old cannonball chamber. Where's the gold?!" Mouth shouted.

"Where's the gold, Mikey!" Stef shouted.

"Guys stop! You're turning into monsters!" I said and Andy got up she pulled a wire and a hidden door opened.

"Send me up." Mikey said.

"I'm coming with you." I said.

"Okay." Brand said and after he lifted up Mikey he lifted me up.

"Tell them to stay down there a minute." Mikey said and I nodded turning my head and telling them that. The entire place was so beautiful.

"Geez. And all these guys must've died. Willy. One-Eyed Willy. Hello. I'm Mike Walsh, and this is Clary Carmichael, you've been expecting me. Haven't you? Well I made it. I beat you. I got here in once piece. So far." Mikey peeked under the eyepatch and he didn't have an eye-socket.

"So, that's why they call you One-Eyed Willy. One-Eyed Willy. We had a lot in common, huh Willy? You know something Willy? You were the first Goonie." He said and I filled my backpack determined not to take anything else. Suddenly I turned around and everyone was there. I held Mikey's hand. "Yo. Hi guys. How's it going? This is Willy. One-Eyed Willy. Say hi, Willy. Those are my friends. The Goonies. How long have you guys been standing there?" He asked.

"Long enough, Mikey. Long enough." Brand said.

"What are you staring at? Load up, anything you can put in your pockets." He said and data reached for the balance. "Except that!"

"Why?" Brand asked.

"That's Willy's. Save that for Willy. Anything else." We filled our pockets and I'll admit I filled too. Mikey loaded his marble bag Andy loved the jewelry.

"Hey come on, those creeps are still after us." Stef said oh right.

"What are we gonna do about them?" Data asked.

"I don't know. I don't care." Brand said.

"I've got an idea." Mikey said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I saw this on the Hardy Boys once. We lead a trail of jewels into one cave, and then hide out in another, and when the Fratelli's go into that cave, then we can make a run for it."

"Now that sounds like a great idea!" The Fratelli's were right behind us and they made us go up to the plank. They didn't search my backpack thank the lord. I covered saying it was scrunchies and cyndi lauper tapes pulling some out. Andy kind of screwed up though.

"You gross old witch!" She said and one of the guys yanked her by the hair.

"You wanna play pirates, huh? We'll play pirates." The mother said.

"No!"

"We'll play pirates. Keep going smarty. Say good bye to your little friends.

"I can't do it with my hands tied."

"Now walk the plank." And Andi did Brand went after her.

"Andi!" I shouted and dived in also.

"Clary!" Mikey shouted after me and jumped also. We popped up and he smiled at me.

"Thanks." I said and kissed him again. When we looked up Chunk was there with the guy from the basement. They were saving us. He threw the mother off the ship.

"Sloth, this is the guys. Guys, this is Sloth." Chunk said after they jumped.

"Hi. Hello." We all said.

"Brand, we can't go. We can't leave all that gold. That's our future." Mikey said.

"No, Mikey, we stay here we got no future. We'll come back for it later." Brand said.

"Oh, all that rich stuff."

"Come on!" We found a light and went to climb out and one of the candles Data grabbed was dynamite and the cave was collapsing. Slooth held the rock up for us and I just hoped he get out okay. We got out and the sheriff deputy's found us on the coast and called all of our parents. We were okay.


	9. Chapter 9: Saved

Chapter 9: Saved

Everyone was there to talk to us and Sloth was safe he was going to live with Chunk he was a goonie now not a Fratelli. But also and Troy were there too.

"All right, Walsh. Today's the day. So lets get this over with." said handing the papers.

"Irving."

"I'm sorry, Irene." said.

"Come on, Walsh. We don't have all day. There's 50 more houses to tear down after yours." Troy said and Brand tried to attack him.

"It's okay, Brand." Data said.

"Sheriff, I want you to witness this." said.

"Sorry Dad. We had our hands on the future, but we blew it to save our own lives. Sorry." Mikey said.

"That's all right. You and Brand are home safe with your mom and me. That makes us the richest people in Astoria." said and I smiled.

"Walsh. You're looking at the richest people in Astoria. Now sign it." said and he handed him the pen. I still had my backpack and ran up to him.

"No he doesn't ." I said.

"Oh yes he does little girl." He replied back and I opened my backpack spilling out a great big pile of gold, and jewels.

"There's more in Mikey's marble bag check it. There's enough to save the goondocks and keep it there for a long time.

"Oh, they'll be no more signing today or ever again." Mr. Walsh said and tore up the foreclosure papers. We were safe.

"Mikey we saved the Goondocks!" I said and we kissed and hugged We were safe and we would still be able to be together. We had won.

THE END


End file.
